My Best Friend's Wedding
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: They were best friends, despite the detours they faced. When Sesshomaru gets a letter accepting him to Harvard, he leaves Kagome behind. Three years later Kagome gets an invitation...his wedding invitation. And soon things heat up between them. [SessKag]
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Prologue**

-

The décor was lavish—each flower holding a radiant beauty, each tablecloth silky and pure, and every guest chatting amiably amongst others, smiles resting upon their lips. The food was laid out in separate dishes, steam emitting from the silver contraptions, a light flame burning beneath it to heat the appetizers.

One girl however, was inside her head—trying to sort out the plethora of emotions swarming her thoughts. Part of her was happy, overjoyed to say the least. And the other part—well, it wasn't as pleasant.

She sighed, plucking a flower from the bed of roses ignoring the surge of jealousy chorus through her veins as the bride and groom entered the room. He looked stunning—his white hair flowing like a majestic ocean and his eyes—oh, his eyes. They were the first thing she noticed when they first met—the unusual mixture of honeysuckle and sunlight.

He looked at her, the ghost of a smile resting upon his lips, and her heart melted then and there.

Mostly his demeanor wasn't always pleasant but whatever made him happy, made her happy, despite the urge to ring his wife's neck. She was beautiful, waist long velvet hair and woodland orbs.

At first, many people had said that they could pass off as twins but she denied it, quipping they looked nothing alike. The groom had agreed with her, but only in private, confiding in her that she was much more beautiful than his wife.

She scoffed. _Like he actually meant that. He was just trying to loosen me up. _It was true; she had been extremely tense for the past few days.

Perhaps it was the enormous amount of envy she held.

But how else are you supposed to feel at your best friend's wedding?

-

-

-

-

-

"You're much too young to watch that my dear," a silky voice boomed, the slight hint of amusement in his tone.

"But Mr. Taisho!" the ten year old girl whined, banging her fists against the ground beneath her in protest. "I wanna watch it! It won't scare me! I promise!" she said eagerly, her eyes widening in excitement as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well," he drew out, seeing her eyes light up even more. "I don't know…"

"I—I'll clean the garage!"

The man chuckled. "I highly doubt your parents would agree to physical labor. Nope, I've made up my mind—you are not to watch it," he said, smiling softly at her while taking the tape from her hands.

The girl made a small noise of disappointment and sat back against the couch. "When will Sesshy be home," she whined, pouting.

The older man boomed with laughter. "I don't know how you get away with calling my son that Kagome but he'll be home in a little while ok?"

She sighed. "OK…"

-

-

-

-

-

"I forbid you to see that boy again!" her mother yelled. "What were you _thinking _Kagome? A cigarette? Surely Sesshomaru put you up to this!"

"Mom! You're being—"

"I knew that boy was no good! I knew it!" The hysterical musings reached the fourteen-year-old girl's ears but she paid no heed. Her mother was completely overreacting. And though, no matter how many times she tried to tell her mother that it was indeed Sesshomaru's _brother _Inuyasha who had given her the cigarette she wouldn't listen.

"Mother!" Kagome pleaded. "It _wasn't _Sesshomaru! And I've never even tried one! Inuyasha gave it to me," she explained.

Kaori's face flushed in anger. "So it makes it better that his _brother _gave it to you? I'm calling the Taisho's this instant! You are never to step foot near those boys again!"

"You're completely overreacting!"

Kagome instantly covered her mouth. She'd never yelled at her mother before but she was just pushing her too far.

"That's it young lady, march to your room this instant!"

Kagome glared at her and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

-

-

-

-

-

"Are you sure you're allowed to be over here Kagome?" Mr. Taisho asked as he let the girl in. Kagome sighed.

"I don't wanna lie to you papa so no."

"Kagome," he warned in a fatherly tone. "Where does your mother think you are?"

Kagome shrugged sheepishly. "Sango's?" she said unsurely.

Mr. Taisho sighed and shook his head. "I'm pretending I never heard any of that and you were never over here," he mumbled, walking to the kitchen.

Kagome's face instantly lit up and she hugged him from behind before running up the stairs to her best friend's room. "Sesshy!" she squealed, jumping on the bed, landing on him.

He made a slight noise of surprise and sat up. "Has your mother changed her mind?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm still not allowed to see you but I don't care," she said with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. He inwardly rolled his eyes as she pulled back. Kagome was used to him not hugging her back by now, though she missed the warmth from when she was younger.

She sighed and laid her head on his lap.

"So what do you wanna do this weekend?"

-

-

-

-

-

"I now present to you, the class of 2006!" Cheers and applause sounded throughout the building, some parents crying while other smiled fondly at their children, proud that they were the ones to graduate.

"Kagome dear, I'm so proud of you!" Kaori said with a smile, rushing up to her daughter. Kagome smiled a watery smile and hugged her mother. "You did so well."

Kagome laughed. "Mama, all I did was take a diploma…"

"Oh, but you did it so well!" Kaori said, pulling her daughter back for another hug. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kagome." She knew that voice; the same silky, deep, baritone voice that comforted her and guided her through their high school years together. She smiled as she turned around.

"Sesshomaru!" She launched herself into his arms, feeling as if she was fourteen again when he did not return the hug, merely looked down upon her fondly. She giggled and pulled back, a few girls around her sighing in envy as they witnessed the whole scene. No one but Kagome, they had come to learn, could get away with touching Sesshomaru in such a way.

Kaori smiled at the boy who was like her second son despite the detours along the way in his and Kagome's high school years. "Hello Sesshomaru. You did wonderful on your speech."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. "Thank you ma'am."

Kagome looked up at him, his figure easily topping her by a good nine inches. "So is there something you want to tell me," she asked.

He nodded. She knew him too well. Though he did not show much—if any—emotion Kagome was still able to see right through his apathetic mask, straight to his heart.

"Come," he said. Kaori had long disappeared, knowing what he had been waiting to talk to her daughter about and figured she should leave them alone and go and chat with the Taishos.

Kagome followed him, a befuddled glance resting upon her face. He led her to the gardens outside and Kagome smiled. It had always been her favorite place to get away.

"Kagome," he started, looking into her eyes. "I was accepted to Harvard."

Kagome jumped for joy. "Oh, that's wonderful Sesshomaru!" she said proudly, hugging him once more—but this time—he hugged back. She was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Sesshy," she said, pulling back slightly so she could look at him. "What's wrong?" His arms were still wrapped around her.

"This means we will be separated."

"Oh," was the only thing that came from Kagome's lips. "Alright well, at least you'll be able to live out your dream."

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Kagome had always been too kind, thinking of others before herself. She grabbed his hand, leading him back into the hall.

"When do you leave?"

"My plane leaves in an hour," he answered.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Oh…so I guess this is goodbye…?" she asked softly, ignoring the tears threatening to spill.

"I suppose."

"I'll miss you," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "I will be seeing you Kagome."

And just like that—he left.

Just like that—her best friend of eight years was separating himself from her.

Just like that—

He was gone.

-

-

-

-

-

_Three years later… _

"Kagome!" a female voice yelled from outside the door, muffled from the wood. Kagome looked up from her morning breakfast and rushed over to the door. One of her best friends was standing in front of her, a pink and white box in her hands as she balanced two coffees in the other. Kagome shook her head in amusement.

"When are you ever going to learn?" she asked with a giggle.

Sango glared. "Oh shush, I brought you your favorite food—be thankful."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and snatched the box of donuts from her friend after letting her in. She set them on the table and eyed her current breakfast wearily.

"Ew Kagome," Sango said, taking a glazed donut for herself. "You're eating that healthy shit?"

Kagome patted her tummy. "Gotta loose some of this weight."

Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh please, that's all skin and bones right there Kags. Do you not _see _yourself in your reflection or what? Here," she muttered tossing her a chocolate covered donut with sprinkles.

Kagome took a bite and smiled, savoring the taste in her mouth. "Where's Miroku? He's usually always with you," she observed, noticing the atmosphere was quiet clam for a Friday morning.

"Eh, the lecher had classes so I guess its just you and me," Sango said, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. "I was thinking we could see a movie?"

"Oh sure," Kagome answered. She slipped on her sandals before opening the door, half a donut in her mouth. "I'll be right back! I need to go get the mail."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagome closed the door behind her before taking a deep breath. Sometimes that apartment was just plain suffocating no matter how much she loved it. The fresh air was wonderful. The day was so calm and serene—its beauty was almost surreal.

She walked to the clump of tin that rested off to the side of the apartment complexes and looked for her number. She found it and opened it with the key. Grabbing her mail, she quickly shuffled through it and stopped once she got to a single letter.

She squealed when she saw whom it was from and quickly shut her box, locked it, and ran back up to her apartment.

"What's up?" Sango asked, seeing Kagome walk into the kitchen with the biggest grin.

"I got a letter," she practically sang.

"Ah," Sango said knowingly. "The great Sesshomaru writes again."

Kagome smacked her friend lightly on the arm before tearing it open. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a letter from her best friend. Her face instantly fell once she saw what it was. Her heart was crushed to a million pieces and her world seemed to be falling apart right before her eyes.

"Oh no," she heard Sango whisper. "What is it?"

Kagome shakily handed over the letter. "His—his wedding invitation…"

-

-

**A/N: **Don't worry it is Sessh/Kag, just a bit of detour oh and all the parts after the wedding part are flashbacks, just in case you didn't get that--anyways, review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

-

-

"And now, the bride and her father-in-law will share a dance," the DJ announced over the loudspeaker, a docile smile resting upon his lips. Kagome watched in envy, one single thought floating through her mind.

_That could have been me. _

Arm in arm, Mr. Taisho and Kikyo walked to the wooden dance floor. Kikyo looked radiant, her dress fitting her like a glove and her hair elegantly done, curled and pinned up into a bun, flowers decorating the already extravagant design. Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome.

"She's really pretty Sessh," Kagome said softly though she knew he heard her. He gave a curt nod—she really expected nothing more.

_Why did he have to leave? Why did I _let _him leave? _Kagome mentally sighed and watched as Kikyo and Mr. Taisho waltz up and down the floor, a genuine smile upon the bride's face. But then again, what bride _wouldn't _be happy to marry Sesshomaru Taisho?

The dance soon ended, each occupant of the room struck by the sheer bliss of the woman and her new father. Mr. Taisho smiled and kissed Kikyo's cheek before going to sit on the other side of Kagome.

"Let's have the groom and bride share their first dance together."

Kagome's heart crumbled as she watched Sesshomaru rise, taking Kikyo's hand.

"Are you okay my dear?" InuTaisho asked, rubbing circles on her back. He had known, despite the many times they denied it, Sesshomaru and Kagome had always had feelings for each other.

Kagome let out a deep sigh. "Not really," she admitted. "I mean, she's so pretty and she gets Sesshomaru—I don't know…I guess I'm just being selfish…"

InuTaisho nodded his head in empathy. "Let me tell you a story Kagome."

Kagome turned her full attention to her 'father'. Anything to get away from having to watch Sesshomaru hold another in his arms.

"When I first met Izayoi—I was already married to Sesshomaru's mother. She told me that everyday she watched us, she had the greatest envy take over her. She became my friend and helped take care of the boy," he said gesturing to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru's mother and her became great friends."

Kagome nodded, not sure how the story was supposed to help her.

"I was away on a business trip when Sesshomaru's mother fell ill. Izayoi was with her every step of the way. I was able to make it back—but only in time to watch as she died. It wasn't the greatest welcoming.

"Izayoi was with me; she was a friend to me. I soon realized—though I still loved Sesshomaru's mother greatly—that it was Izayoi who had stolen my heart. It took me _five _years to get her to accept my proposal. She told me she resisted because she was such a good friend to my former wife," he finished.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kagome asked, probing.

InuTaisho chuckled. "Everything my dear. Sesshomaru loves you—I know he does. Just be a friend to him. Be his best friend again."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thank you papa."

"Your welcome my dear—and to tell you the truth," he whispered in her ear. "I will always love you more than Kikyo. She's kind but it's you, my dear, who has the pure heart."

InuTaisho hugged her before kissing her forehead and excusing himself.

-

-

-

"Hello Kagome," Kikyo greeted. Kagome stood from her seat and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations."

"Oh thank you…I have to say I was nervous when I first met you," Kikyo admitted, causing Kagome to toss her a befuddled side-glance. "Sesshomaru spoke of you so fondly I wasn't sure if you'd hate me for stealing him away from you."

Kagome smiled. _Damn she hit the nail on the head. _"Oh no, he gets quite annoying sometimes."

Kikyo giggled and Sesshomaru growled at Kagome. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "So how did you guys meet again?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo smiled. "I was working at one of the coffee shops at Harvard and he'd come by everyday. He was a hard person to crack but everything worked out for the better. As you can see," she said with a laugh.

Kagome forced a laugh as well. How could she hate someone who was so nice?

-

-

-

"Would the best friend of Sesshomaru like to give a toast?" InuTaisho said with a grin, gesturing to Kagome, who seemed oblivious to the many stares she got. The ghost of a smirk passed over Sesshomaru's lips as Kagome made her way to the front, where the wooden dance floor rested.

Kikyo smiled kindly at her.

Kagome smiled back and took the mic from InuTaisho. "To Kikyo and Sesshomaru. May they have the best of times together and spoil papa with grandchildren," she said good-heartedly, those who did not know her, guessing that 'papa' was InuTaisho.

_Why me? _

"To Kikyo and Sesshomaru," the crowd repeated, sipping from their wine glasses.

"Alright guys," Kikyo said grabbing the mic from Kagome. "Time to dance!"

Kagome saw a good amount of woman get up to begin dancing. Just as she was about to leave, Kikyo grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Come on Kagome, dance with me?"

Kagome sighed and agreed dejectedly.

_Why, oh why, does she have to be so damn nice? _

-

-

-

The reception had ended and Kagome stood outside, tugging at the bottom of her dress. Sango was late. _Where is she?_

"Kagome. You are still here?"

She jumped at the shivers the voice sent down her spine. "Um yeah…" she answered, turning to see Sesshomaru standing casually a few feet away from her. He walked towards her, stopping in front of her.

She looked up at him. "Congratulations," she said. "I'm happy for you."

"You lie," he stated simply, brushing it off as if it was an everyday thing.

"W-what?" Kagome said, flabbergasted. "I-I'm not lying!"

He stared down at her, raising an eyebrow in challenge to prove him wrong. "Kagome, I can hear it in your voice. Remember, I have known you most of your life."

Kagome thought of what to say. It was embarrassing that he knew she wasn't happy for them. Overall it made her feel horrible.

"I came didn't I?" she quipped.

"Surely not by free will." He had turned his head away and was looking at the stars.

"Sesshy, you're my best friend. I'm happy if you're happy." He said nothing, instead continued to gaze at the cloudless beauty of the night sky. "I guess I'm a bit disappointed…maybe jealous…" she admitted.

This time, his gaze was on her.

"You left so suddenly…I didn't even get a proper goodbye. It was so hard without you Sesshomaru." She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh well, I suppose it was meant to happen."

A honk brought them both out of the moment.

"Sorry I'm late Kags!" Sango yelled from the car, waving for her to get in.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who had once again detached his gaze from her. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you Sesshoumaru. Bye."

In all honesty, Sesshomaru was at a lose for words. He had never known his best friend had felt so strongly about him leaving. Perhaps he was just blind to her feelings—and his. He watched her walk away, making a mental note to spend more time with her.

_After _his and Kikyo's supposed honeymoon.

-

-

-

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, pulling into the parking lot of Kagome's apartment. Kagome nodded her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Sango looked at her disbelievingly. "Alright…but if you want to talk about it, tell me ok?"

Kagome exited the car, Sango's words reaching her ears. She nodded and waved goodbye before walking up the steps to the door of her apartment. She pushed the key in, walked through the door and made her way to the bedroom.

Things between her and Sesshomaru would be different now…

Whether she liked it or not.

-

-

-

"Kikyo," Sesshomaru said over the phone, already in his office. Harvard hadn't done much for him. You could say he was—taking somewhat of a break. His father had taken him out of classes because he suspected his health was failing. Therefore, it resulted in Sesshomaru taking over the company if things got rough. "I must postpone the honeymoon…something has come up."

"Oh…okay. Well, I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes," he answered, shrugging the jacket he wore from his shoulders.

"I love you," she said softly.

"Goodbye Kikyo."

He hung up the phone before his wife could answer and sat down at his desk. He didn't love her, though he did care for her.

But he could never care for anyone more than he cared for the woman who claimed to be his best friend.

-

-

-

Kagome groaned as her phone began to ring, thinking it was Sango again. "I told you, _nothing _is wrong," she said tensely into the phone.

The woman on the other line laughed and Kagome's brows furrowed. _That is definitely not Sango…But who…? _

"Sorry, I could not help myself. Your tone was too much."

"Kikyo?" Kagome said, bemused.

"Yes, I know it's somewhat of a surprise. I was browsing through the names on Sesshomaru's phone and saw yours. I actually have a favor to ask of you if you don't mind."

"Um of course not…what is it?" Kagome asked, befuddled as to why Kikyo would be calling her. Sure, they hit it off and in Kikyo's eyes became fast friends but in Kagome's eyes she still wanted to ring Kikyo's neck.

"Do you think you could take Sesshomaru lunch? I have business to attend to."

"Wait, aren't you two supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"Yes," Kikyo said with a sigh. "But he has something to do before then."

"I see. But sure, I'll bring him lunch." Kagome mentally cheered. She was always happy to see Sesshomaru. No matter the circumstances.

"Oh thank you so much. I owe you. Bye!"

The phone clicked off and she was left with the dial tone. She shrugged and grabbed her keys and purse before leaving.

-

-

-

"Can I help you?" the fiery red head asked from behind the front desk.

"Yes…I'm um looking for Sesshomaru Taisho."

The red head eyes her cautiously. "May I ask why?"

Kagome held up the plastic bag in her hands. "His lunch."

"I see…do you have any relation to him?"

"Ayame! Stop quizzing her and let her in," a soft voice said, the owner making his way to the front counter as well.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked with a cocked head. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, my love."

Kagome blushed as he tried to pull her into an intimate embrace after kissing her hand. She could see the Ayame giving her a glare from behind Kouga's back.

_Must have a thing for him… _

"Um Kouga, I'm flattered really…but I must bring Sesshomaru his lunch."

Kouga sighed. "When are you going to learn I'm the one for you? You are my woman Kagome."

"Uhm…well I have to go," she said, racing towards the elevator, not even bothering to listen to Kouga's words that followed her.

-

-

-

"Sesshomaru?"

"Come in." Why had the voice sounded so familiar?

And then his question was answered when Kagome came through the door.

"Kagome. What brings you here?"

She smiled and held up the plastic bag. "Thought you could use a lunch break." It was nice to have Sesshomaru back with her instead of at Harvard.

He nodded and began to stack his papers, clearing a space for both him and her. She walked over, setting the bag down on the table before opening the first container.

"So how's work?"

He grunted as she handed him a container. "Horrid."

"Aw, I'm sorry Sesshy."

He held back the urge to roll his eyes.

Kagome yawned and leaned back into her chair, not all that hungry. "What's on your mind Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a bite of his rice.

"Nothing…well Sango…she's been bugging me ever since the wedding."

"Why is that?"

Kagome lightly blushed, something Sesshomaru noticed.

"Um for the reasons I told you the other night…"

"I see."

Kagome sighed; disappointed she couldn't lie to him and get away with it. She had just stopped trying after the wedding night when he figured her out. She had had no choice but to tell him. He'd dub it suspicious if she didn't.

She hadn't realized she was staring at him until his eyes landed on her. She quickly averted her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"Tell me the reason you were jealous Kagome."

He was prying more than she liked.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"I would like to know," he answered, not giving in.

_Why is he so curious all the sudden? _

She hadn't noticed he'd gotten up from his seat and was now standing above her until she looked up and gasped, jumping at the sudden surprise.

Her tongue was tied as she looked into his eyes.

"I—um—you…"

He bent down towards her, stopping before her lips. "Tell me the reason Kagome," he breathed.

"I—I like you…" she whispered and before she knew it, his hot lips had claimed hers in the most passionate kiss of all her years. She didn't know why she told him—and she didn't know why she didn't pull away.

She felt dirty and guilty…

But she loved it.

-

-

-

**A/N: Well sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having major writer's block lately. Ughhh. Anyways, I'm halfway done with 'Breathe My Name' and am working on getting the idea for the next chapter of 'Get a Grip' together. Yes, this story is not normally the style I do most of my Sess/Kag stories: fast paced. I usually like them slow—but it seems right for this story! I don't know. Well I hope you liked it and reviews would be wonderful. Thanks! **

**Love you all! **

**SS**


End file.
